The Guardians of Voltron
by PowerFan132
Summary: When Lance gets brought into a version of the planet he left behind, he learns he must fight to protect Earth, but why does he keep feeling his connection with Red, coming from the giant white orb in the sky?
1. Lance

A white shell was floating around, scanning the area, this little thing was called a Ghost, they were created by The Traveler, during its final moments, it's not dead, merely...asleep.

"Finally!" Ghost shouted, coming across a potential guardian, "Time for your story to begin..." Ghost murmurs, separating into an orb of light, and firing it at the body.

* * *

Lance awoke with a gasp, eyes darting around the area he was in, he reached out for his bayard...it didn't appear, he looked down in a panic and noticed his armor was different. "What in the..." he trailoed off, looking back up as he surveyed the area once more, right...he...didn't make it back from the last mission...did he?

* * *

 _"Lance!" Keith yelled, slicing down into the final Galra sentry with his sword, this was supposed to be a simple mission, get in, retrieve the target, and get out, "Lance, can you hear me?" Keith tried again, eyes darting desperately around the area, he quickly made his way over to a pile of debris, Keith gasped as his eyes widened; There Lance had been gasping for breath, face pained as he held his side in his hands...or he would be, if there hadn't been a giant metal rod sticking through it._

 _"Lance..." Keith whispered, rushing to the Cuban's side, grabbing his hand, Lance looked up, and smiled softly, "Hey there...Mullet..." He croaked, hissing in pain as the rod dug deeper, "Lance, don't move." Keith ordered, concern present in his tone and features._

 _"Keith...I'm not gonna make it am I?" Lance asks, he knew he was dying, he couldn't feel the wound anymore, or his feet, from his knowledge of injuries, he knew this wasn't a good thing._

 _"Lance...don't talk like t-that..." Keith whispered, holding back tears as the others rushed in, Allura gasped and rushed to their side, eyes darting over Lance, trying to find the best way to get him out of there. "N-No..." She gasped, looking up at Keith, then to Lance, her eyes holding fear._

 _"Lance, don't worry, you'll be fine, we just need to get you out of here." Allura announced, pulling out and activating her bayard, she had recently unlocked a new form, one that wasn't that useful in battle, but was incredibly handy in rescues, she cut him off the pipe and used the laser to cauterize the wound. "Alright, Keith, get back to the Black Lion and rush Lance to the Castle." Allura ordered, Keith nodded and picked Lance up, being careful as to not jar any of his wounds and reopen them. "Lance, you'll be fine." Keith murmured as he ran, only fast enough to put Lance through the least amount of pain._

 _"K-Keith..." Lance whispered, his vision darkening._

 _"We both know I'm not-" "Shut up!" Keith yelled, turning his attention fully to Lance. "You'll make it...you have to." he whispered, pulling Lance closer as the two of them walk into Black, Keith setting in the coordinates and Black knowing where to go._

 _"Lance, you can't die...who'll make fun of me?" Keith whispered, Lance let out a pained laugh, although it sounded more like a shaky sigh._

 _"Keith..." Lance croaked, motioning for Keith to come closer, Keith obeyed, scooting closer and lying Lance on his lap. "I just wanna tell you..." Lance said, the darkness closing in on his vision. "Bury me...on Earth..." He finishes, welcoming the darkness as he exhales for the last time._

 _"Lance?" Keith asks, gently shaking the Cuban, when he didn't react Keith panicked, "Lance, come on, quit messing with me!" he yells, now full on shaking his former comrade, "Lance...please, don't leave me." Keith croaks, as he reaches the Castle, Coran rushing in, Keith neglected to tell the man that it was too late._

* * *

"Guardian?" The ghost asks, watching the tan man search around for something. "Lance turns around to face it, his hands rushing up and grabbing onto it. "How did you do this?" He asks, searching it's one glowing blue eye. "I'm a ghost, well, I'm your ghost...and you've been dead for a very, very long time." Lance's eyes widen, "Wh-What happened to Voltron, what happened to the Paladins?" He asks, fear coating his tone.

The ghost stared on, clearly confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, but maybe Cayde-6, your Vanguard, will know." the white shelled thing said, beaming the two of them into a ship, "You do know how to fly...right?" it asks, Lance nods and takes the controls. "Just tell me where to go."

* * *

"We're here, follow me." the ghost said, "Alright." Lance said, raising a foot but stopped when he heard a gasp, his eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice, he turned around to confirm his suspicions.

"Lance?"


	2. Keith

"Guardian, it's time to get up." A female voice rang out, Keith slowly opened his eyes, peering around his room: It was dark, and messy, guns hung up on the far wall, but the main centerpiece of the room, were the five different colored Bayards that hung up next to six suits, five of which were the same colors as the Bayards.

"Acxa, do I have to get up?" Keith asks, glancing at his blue shelled ghost, with a single yellow eye, he had named her after the Half-Galran that he had developed a familial bond with, "Yes, Cayde-6 has requested your presence, I've never heard him be so serious." Acxa said, floating over to Keith and nudging him with her shell.

"Why Cayde, isn't it usually Zavala that gives the guardians their missions?" He asks, standing up and walking over to the wall and grabbing his old Paladin armor and slowly begins putting it on, when he's dressed he grabs a cloak, black all over it, after he attaches and pulls up the hood he grabs his bayard and stores it in his armor. "I don't know, seems like something bad though..." Acxa states, floating over to Keith, and storing herself within his suit.

* * *

When Keith reached the Tower, he made his way to the War Room, where the Vanguard was usually found at, he walked over to Cayde. "Cayde, what did you need?" Keith asks, giving a small smirk as he sees the Exo jump a foot into the air. "By the Traveler, Keith, you need to put a bell on or something!" Cayde gasps, placing a hand over where his lungs would be, "Anyways, I got word from a ghost that we have another Hunter arriving, and I would show them around, but..uh...I'm being called back to The Reef, and bringing six guardians with me, maybe I'll call them Cayde's 6?" Cayde rambled, Keith chuckled, the exo really did remind him of Coran, Cayde noticed this and chuckled, "Anyways, I need you to show them around, maybe take them out for some patrols, ya know, to help get them prepared." Cayde says, walking away from the room, most likely to assemble his team.

"Acxa, do you know when this new Hunter is supposed to show up?" Keith asks, Acxa popping out of his armor and quickly shaking, "Only Cayde knew, and since he's leaving, there's no telling when they'll be here." Acxa says, looking up at Keith's small frown, "Is something wrong?" She asks, Keith shakes his head and peers down at her, "Nothing, it's fine, just remembering my days before being a Guardian..." Keith says in a low, depressed voice, "Mainly a group of people from that time..." Keith says looking up at the ghost.

Acxa adjusts and tilts her eye. "Well...maybe the new Guardian is one of them!" She suggests, Keith shakes his head once again, "No, one died before the time of ghosts, and the others...I don't know what happened to them, all I remember before waking up and meeting you, is being ejected from the Red Lion." Acxa tilts her eye in the other direction, she never knew why Keith went on about this 'Voltron' but, she knew when he got like this, it's better to just listen rather than argue, it seemed to bring up some...painful memories.

"Well, maybe we should sit out in the Courtyard and wait, that way we can see them first thing they arrive." Acxa suggests, Keith looks up at her and nods, standing up and waiting for her to store away in his armor again, when she does he begins the trek up the stairs, when he reaches them, he sits against the fence that prevents any people from falling off the tower while looking over the edge, after a while Keith closes his eyes.

* * *

Keith jerks awake in a cold sweat, Acxa appearing, eye showing concern. "Are you alright, Guardian?" She asks, Keith swallows heavily and nods, "Y-Yeah...just a bad dream..." He mumbles, looking over to the side, "Was it about the Darkness again?" Acxa asks, Keith shakes his head, "No, it was...it was a memory..." He admits, looking up and over to The Traveler, when Keith first saw it, he felt his connection to the Red and Black Lions strengthen, as if they were close, ever since that moment, Keith had been working day and night to figure out what it meant, this was his favorite spot in the Tower, it granted him some form of familiarity, because whenever he was here, his two lions would try to comfort him, he was able to have chats with them, but they never lasted long, it's like they were trying to tll him something, something...important, but he didn't know what.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a ship landing, he stood up and slowly made his way over, freezing up as he saw who it might be.

"We're here, follow me."

 _'That must be his ghost...'_ Keith thought, resuming his walk to get a clear view of the person's face, freezing slightly up again as he heard the person's voice.

"Alright."

 _'It can't be...'_ Keith thought, getting in close.

"Lance?" he asks, subconsciously holding his breath as the man turns around, there standing before him, was the man he failed to save so many years ago.


End file.
